Diva Sin Nombre
by Little Saturnito
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando te conviertes en la sombre de una diva?¿Cuando eres la sin nombre?


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es miá de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **La cancion es: "La Reina del Pop** **\- La Oreja De Van Gogh** **"**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

 _\- ¿Lo tienes?¿Los boletos para el próximo concierto de Marie?Escuche que estrenara una nueva canción en el concierto, Me encanta la canción que salio hace algunas semanas_ \- eran las murmuraciones que se escuchaban en los pasillos de la escuela mientras caminaba hasta mi casillero pero pronto escuche como gritos de alegría y gran ajetreo se formaba a unos cuantos metros de mi y sin necesidad de ver lo que sucedía continué mi camino.

\- Sin lugar a duda a tu hermana le encanta llamar la atención - escuche una voz serena a mi lado mientras continuaba caminando.

\- Todo lo contrario a su hermana gemela - agrego otra voz pero esta vez burlona para seguido pasar su pesado y musculoso brazo por mis hombros.

\- Hola chicos - salude mientras me pegaba más a mi amigo Emmett.

Jasper y Emmett habían sido mis amigos desde que era pequeña, dado que eramos vecinos se convirtieron en mis compañeros de juegos mientras que mi hermana gemela, Marie, estaba metida en clases de ballet, piano, pintura, lenguaje y canto. Ellos tenían la misma edad pero Emmett era el hijo del primer matrimonio de la señora McCarthy así como Jasper del señor Withlock, ellos se habían convertido en mis hermanos adoptivos con el paso de los años, me defendían y cuidaban cuando se metían conmigo por ser todo lo contrario de mi hermana.

Marie era mi hermana mayor por cinco minutos, alta, rubia, ojos color miel, cuerpo torneado gracias a las largas horas de danza y ejercicios, piel blanca y sin ninguna imperfección, también era inteligente, social, tenia el don de la palabra así como lo que muchos llaman "una sonrisa colgate", estaba en el equipo de porristas, en el comité escolar y había sido elegida reina escolar y presidenta de la clase por tres años consecutivos.

El orgullo de mis padres ya que ella era la mezcla perfecta entre ellos dos; la belleza física de nuestra madre y la inteligencia mental de nuestro padre.

Todo lo contrario a mí, pequeña, cuerpo menudo, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color chocolate que se ocultaban tras los lentes que me ayudaban a mirar mejor, hacía un año atrás había tenido un caso de acné que habían dejado mis mejillas ligeramente marcadas, tenia dos pies izquierdos que hizo que mi madre se diera por vencido en mis clases de ballet y tenia serios problemas en entender toda materia aparte de literatura - gracias al cielo Jasper y Emmett me ayudaban a entender lo suficiente como para pasar los exámenes - y en donde mi hermana vestía a la moda, con minifaldas, vestidos y tacones de distintos colores, yo solía vestir con pantalones, blusas flojas y converse negros...

Todo negro.

Las dos caras opuestas de la moneda, como nos llamaban muchos.

La luz y la oscuridad.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a hablar acerca del partido en el que jugarían - o si, olvide mencionar que ellos al igual que mi hermana eran parte de los populares ya que eran parte del equipo de americano pero por alguna extraña razón continuaban juntándose conmigo - mientras yo metía mis cosas y tomaba mi mochila para irme a la casa.

Pero nada más pisar el estacionamiento escuche chillidos de alegría y emoción que hizo que mi pulso se disparara y levantara mi mirada de inmediato, encontrándome con la imagen que se había convertido en mi mayor sueño húmedo desde que supere mi etapa de amor platónico con un actor cuando tenia quince.

Edward Cullen

Edward era uno de los mejores actores juveniles, un italiano que comenzó su carrera aún siendo un niño, con veinte años había ganado un Oscar por su papel protagónico en "By Love" donde hacía un papel como detective que ayudaba a su novia a buscar su hija perdida y ahora trataba de obtener un papel protagónico en la vida de mi hermana. Alto, cuerpo delgado pero con los músculos perfectos, tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada, su cabello rebelde brillaban en un extraño color bronce y rubio y sus bellos ojos verdes hacían que las chicas a su alrededor perdieran las bragas mojadas.

Le había conocido una vez que fui al estudio de grabación con Marie dos años atrás y desde ese momento me enamore de él, pero como se había convertido en algo normal en mi vida, quien capturo su atención y corazón había sido Marie. Ellos aún no lo hacían "oficial" ante los medios pero habían mantenido una "relación" desde un año atrás y Edward había pasado las navidades pasadas en nuestra casa mientras que Marie había viajado a Italia en año nuevo para conocer a la familia Cullen.

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Edward Cullen - murmuro Emmett mirando como mi hermana corría hacía los brazos abiertos de Edward - Escuche que no falta mucho para que lo hagan oficial y las revistas de chicas hacen apuestas para obtener la primicia para cuando anuncien su compromiso.

\- Hermano no quiero saber como es que sabes sobre esas revistas - dijo Jasper burlándose de su hermano.

Las palabras de Emmett hicieron que mi corazón se oprimiera por la tristeza y envidia porque sabía que eran verdad, yo misma había escuchado a Edward hablar con mis padres unas noches atrás, tenia planeado esperar hasta nuestro cumpleaños numero diecinueve para pedirle que se casara con él.

Y para eso faltaba un mes.

\- Tengo que irme - dije mientras me dirigía hacía nuestro auto, bueno en realidad era de Marie pero ambas lo usábamos y dado que al parecer se iría con Edward, no necesitaba que esperara por ella.

A mitad del camino tuve que detenerme al sentir las lágrimas arder en mis ojos, me dolía aún. Al principio creí que estaba deslumbrada por él, ¡Por Dios, era Edward Cullen, uno de los actores más calientes del momento! ... Pero con el paso de los días y la convivencia comprendí que estaba enamorada de él, al final entendí que lo amaba más que nada cuando mi corazón se rompió al escucharle hablar acerca de convertir a Marie en su esposa.

Por primera vez desee ser ella.

Por primera vez desee que ella nunca existiera.

Ella siempre había obtenido toda la atención, la de mis padres, la de los demás familiares, amigos, maestros... Y ahora la del único hombre que había amado.

\- Llegas tarde Bella - dijo Victoria, la mánager de Marie, tenia en la mano su acostumbrada e inseparable tableta en donde estaba su agenda - Ya esta todo listo para grabar.

Este es el secreto mejor guardado en la carrera de Marie.

En lo único que no era buena y yo si.

Al principio de la carrera de Marie a los dieciséis años, se decidió que fuera actriz y cantante pero después de una prueba donde vieron que ella no tenia la mejor voz, empezó su carrera como modelo y actriz, un día mientras estábamos en una grabación de un comercial por aburrimiento entre a una de las cabinas de grabación y me puse a fingir que estaba cantando, fue ahí cuando Victoria me escucho e intento que yo también me adentrara en el mundo del medio artístico pero la timidez con la que había nacido me impidió aceptar.

Y claro, fue ahí cuando Marie vio su oportunidad.

Por varios meses trato de que entrara al mundo artístico pero al ver mi negativa se le ocurrió el plan perfecto.

Yo cantaría mientras que ella era la cara publica.

Ella sabía que amaba cantar desde que era niña pero la timidez podía más conmigo y como siempre obtuvo lo que quiso por lo que termine aceptando. Al principio me pareció divertido ver a mi hermana bailar y fingir cantar frente a millones de personas mientras estas hacían coros, gritaban y lloraban ante las canciones que yo escribía y cantaba para ellos.

Pero ese también fue el comienzo de mi vida como "la cantante fantasma" como era llamaba en secreto por las pocas personas que sabían la verdad.

Cuando llegue a casa pude apreciar que el auto negro de Edward estaba estacionado en la entrada.

\- No te creo, ¿De verdad? - escuche la voz de mi hermana antes de comenzar a reír mientras un coro de risas por parte de nuestros padres le seguía.

\- Oh Bella, buenas noches - por alguna razón Edward parecía ser consciente de mi presencia aun cuando mi propia familia no lo hacía.

\- Buenas noches - murmure atrayendo la atención de mis padres y la de Marie, quien puso un gesto de fastidio pero enseguida se transformó en una sonrisa.

\- Bella, a que no crees lo que Edward nos acaba de decir - dijo mientras abrazaba uno de los fuertes brazos de Edward, pegando sus senos a él, si era más que claro que mi hermana sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacía él y disfrutaba tallármelo en la cara - Toda la familia viajara a Italia para celebrar mi cumpleaños en la finca Cullen, ¿No crees que eso es genial?

\- Si genial - murmure mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación - Seria más genial si recordaras que es NUESTRO cumpleaños - dije en voz baja una vez que llegue a mi santuario personal.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Un mes había pasado demasiado deprisa y con ello el día más temido por mi pero el más esperado por Marie; la noche de su concierto de cumpleaños y el día en que se convertiría en la prometida de el actor Edward Cullen.

Sabía que nuestra madre le había platicado acerca de los planes de Edward por la cantidad de revistas de novias que había mandado a pedir.

\- No puedo creer que mi hermano este idiotizado por esa barbie falsa - dijo Alice mientras arreglaba la ropa que usaría Marie durante el concierto. Ella trabajaba como diseñadora de modas, Victoria la había contratado desde que mi hermana inicio su carrera.

Dado que Alice usaba un nombre distinto a su familia, no muchos conocían esa verdad... Coff, Marie, Coff... Y había mantenido su relación fraternal con Edward en secreto para evitar que hablaran mal de ella.

Nos habíamos conocido antes del debut de mi hermana y al instante nos hicimos mejores amigas junto con Rosalie, su asistente, socia y prima, ellas siempre habían desaprobado la relación de nuestros hermanos/primo pero lo aceptaban por el bien de Edward, pero después de que encontraron la verdad acerca de nuestra farsa en la música terminaron por odiar a Marie, más que claro que conmigo también se habían enojado por aceptar engañar a las personas pero cuando les conté de mi timidez y deseos de cantar para las personas entendieron aceptando mantener el secreto pero aun así no estuvieron muy de acuerdo y no quito el odio para con mi hermana.

\- Es más que obvio que le hizo una brujería para atarlo a ella pero que ni piense que dejaremos que Edward se case con ella - en parte las palabras de Rose me sorprendieron, ya que eso quería decir que Edward ya había hablado con su familia acerca de pedir la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio.

\- Todavía tenemos esta noche para hacerle cambiar de opinión - dijo Alice mirando por la ventana del pequeño cuarto secreto donde solía practicar antes de los conciertos.

¿Como es que había un cuarto secreto en cada estadio en donde se presentaba Marie?

Pues la casa disquera en donde tenia su contrato Marie tenia un estadio en donde se presentaban sus cantantes y mi hermana solía presentarse ahí durante el tiempo de escuela mientras que en vacaciones hacía giras por todos lados y hacía playback.

Si lo sé, todo un fraude.

Después de unos minutos más ambas se retiraron para revisar que todo estuviera listo para el concierto mientras que yo me dirigía a mi lugar asignado detrás del escenario, era un pequeño lugar cubierto por pesadas cortinas negras en donde estaba un micrófono y una silla, Victoria lo había decidido así después de que en uno de los conciertos el micrófono inalámbrico que usaba fallara en plena función, claro ellos dijeron que había sido por fallas técnicas.

Me sabía de memoria todas las canciones, algunas eran mías y otras de otros compositores, pero eso no quitaba de Victoria me dejara las hojas en la silla, todo para asegurar que su mina de oro no fallara.

Podía escuchar miles de gritos de emoción mientras que presentaban a mi hermana al escenario y como muchos coreaban su nombre.

 _"- Deberían de corear tu nombre Bella, no el de ella, no el de una diva sin nombre - me había dicho Rose cuando me reclamo el engaño. "_

 **Una diva sin nombre.**

Eso era lo que era Marie, una diva pero la que no tenia nombre era yo.

El concierto empezó y atreves de la pequeña rendija de la cortina podía ver los movimientos bien entrenados de mi hermana mientras yo cantaba.

Hasta que llego una canción en especial.

No tenia ni idea que había sido elegida dado que Victoria siempre planeaba el orden de las canciones con mi hermana mientras que yo tenia que aprenderme todas y guiarme por la música, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba la música iniciar.

 **Tienes talento y cultura,**

 **manos bonitas y estudias francés...**

 **Cantas, actúas y pintas,**

 **escribes poemas, todo lo haces bien...**

 **Has nacido artista lo sé,**

 **se te nota en la cara**

 **tienes mucho poder...**

Note como por un momento los movimientos de mi hermana titubearon y una sonrisa fingida se colocó en su rostro mientras trataba de seguir cantando. Había escrito esta canción días después de que me enterara de los planes de Edward, se la había enseñado a Victoria, al principio no le había gustado mucho pero me dio el visto bueno para ensayarla en caso de que algún día la cantara Marie.

 **Todo por Marie.**

 **Firma aquí abajo y verás**

 **como cambia tu vida,**

 **es muy fácil ganar...**

 **Eres la reina del pop,**

 **Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión...**

Mi mente voló de nuevo a las palabras dichas por mi amiga y eso había inspirado esta canción.

 **Eres facturas y alcohol,**

 **una foto borrosa,**

 **una flor sin olor...**

Podía recordar todas esas fiestas a las que Marie asistía y presumía con sus amigas, desde que se convirtió en cantante, actriz y modelo toda la fama se le había subido a la cabeza, haciéndola cambiar, volviéndola presumida, vanidosa, egoísta y miles de calificativos más.

 **Piensa en qué vas a gastar**

 **todo ese dinero que vas a ganar...**

 **No sabes cuanto te admiro,**

 **te aplaudo, te miro y te escucho también...**

 **Nunca olvides quién te ayudó,**

 **quién estuvo contigo, quién te enseñó...**

Por un segundo me pareció ver como Marie volteaba a mirar para donde estaba yo para luego ver hacía donde estaba Victoria, fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de que algo sucedía porque los movimientos de ella se hacían torpes.

 **No dejes que nadie al pasar**

 **Te mire a los ojos tú debes mandar...**

 **Eres la reina del pop,**

 **Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión...**

Todo paso tan rápido que de no ser porque llevaba haciendo esto algún tiempo hubiera perdido la letra de la canción... Pero de pronto la pesada cortina que me separaba del escenario y de la vista de todo el publico cayó al suelo haciendo que Marie tropezara con un paso y cayera sentada mientras la música continuaba sonando.

\- ¡Sigue cantando! - escuche como Alice y Rose me gritaban mientras sostenían a una furiosa Victoria y Marie se quedaba sorprendida haciendo más que obvio que ella no era la que cantaba - ¡Solo hazlo! - el grito de mis amigas despertó algo en mi y sosteniendo el micrófono fuertemente en mi mano di un paso hacía en escenario y frente a la gran multitud más que sorprendida continué cantando.

 **Eres facturas y alcohol,**

 **una foto borrosa,**

 **una flor sin olor...**

 **Eres la reina del pop,**

 **Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión...**

 **Eres facturas y alcohol,**

 **una foto borrosa,**

 **una flor sin olor,**

 **una flor sin color,**

 **una flor sin olor...**

En cuanto termine de cantar centenares de luces brillantes iluminaron el lugar al igual que las voces y los gritos de Victoria dando ordenes mientras que podía ver a mis amigas con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara pero eso no fue lo que llamo más mi atención y me hizo darme cuenta de la gravedad de lo ocurrido.

Fue Edward.

Se veía agitado y confundido, sabía que él iba a estar entre el público mirando a Marie y suponía que había corrido para auxiliarle cuando cayó impresionada y de pronto...

Oscuridad y caos.

Eso fue lo que reino en el lugar, dado que el concierto estaba a la mitad, terminaron por cancelar lo demás pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el lugar se lleno de reporteros tratando de obtener alguna nota jugosa o comentario.

Los productores estaban más que furiosos.

Victoria estaba furiosa.

Marie estaba hecha más que un mar de lágrimas y furiosa.

Mis padres estaban decepcionados, preocupados por Marie y furiosos.

Todo mundo estaba furioso.

\- ¡TU LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO! - exclamó Marie una vez que estuvimos en su camerino - ESTABAS ENOJADA Y CELOSA DE QUE EDWARD FUERA A PROPONERME MATRIMONIO E HICISTE ESTO PARA VENGARTE.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Isabella? - pregunto nuestro padre mirándome enojado.

\- Por supuesto que no - dije mirándole fijamente, mi madre tenia uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi hermana tratando de calmarla.

\- ¿Entonces que paso ahí? - pregunto seria.

\- No lo sé, Victoria nunca me dice que canciones se van a presentar y solo deja las hojas con la letra en mi lugar - explique - Tengo que guiarme por la música.

\- ¿Y Edward?¿Donde esta Edward?Ah no, de seguro sabe toda la verdad - dijo antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo haciendo que mis padres se acercaran a ella para consolarla por lo que decidí salir de ahí.

\- Bella - escuche como mis amigas me llamaban cuando llegue hasta donde hacía menos de una hora había sido mi lugar en la carrera de Marie, a escondidas.

\- ¿Porque lo hicieron? - pregunte cuando llegaron a mí, ahora entendía el porque de sus palabras antes de irse, porque esto había sido obra suya.

\- Lo sentimos mucho pero era la única forma, todos tenían que saber la verdad detrás de Marie - dijo Alice apenada.

\- Todos la creen perfecta, actriz, modelo y cantante, ¡Ja! - comento Rose cruzándose de brazos - Por favor, no era más que un engaño.

\- Tampoco podía dejar que mi hermano arruinara su vida casándose con una chica como ella - agrego Alice - La escuchamos hablar con Victoria acerca de que cuando se casara con Edward disfrutaría de una vida llena de lujos.

\- Sabes que la familia Cullen es muy poderosa en Italia y si Marie se convertía en una Cullen tendría acceso a miles de cosas - si, lo sabia, no es que nuestra no fuera rica, nuestro padre era gerente de una empresa de automotriz y eso podía mantenernos en un nivel medio alto pero la familia de Alice y Edward eran influyentes en su país natal.

\- Lo siento chicas... Pero por ahora necesito estar sola - fue lo único que les dije antes de alejarme de ellas.

Al día siguiente Marie y su engaño estaba en todas las noticias habidas y por haber, todos hablaban de como una misteriosa chica era la que cantaba detrás de bambalinas mientras mi hermana sé robada el show, decena de reporteros acamparon afuera de nuestra casa, se acercaron la escuela y trataron de hablar con la familia pero nunca obtuvieron nada...

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 _ **Dos años después...**_

\- ¿Podrías hablarnos de tu nuevo sencillo Bella? - pregunto uno de los reporteros levantando la mano y apuntando su micrófono hacía mí.

\- Claro, es una de mis composiciones más recientes - respondí dándole una enorme sonrisa.

¿Como es que la chica tímida que no quería aparecer en público ahora lo podía hacer? Esa es una buena pregunta.

Después del escándalo en la que se vio envuelta Marie toda su carrera se derrumbó, sus contratos como modelo fueron cancelados y la propuesta de protagonizar una película y una serie fueron retiradas y dadas a su mayor rival; Tanya Denali. También fue más que obvio que mi estancia en casa y la escuela se hizo más que insoportable, mi hermana juraba y perjuraba que todo había sido obra mía para arruinarla por celos a su belleza, su éxito y su romance con Edward.

Edward.

Alice me llamo al día siguiente del accidente y me comento que su hermano había decidido viajar a Italia para pensar claramente pero podía notar que estaba más que enojado por el engaño y decepcionado.

Tres meses después no soporte más, tome mis cosas, algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado, los papeles de la beca que me habían ofrecido en Madrid y me fui. Emmett y Jasper se habían mostrado tristes porque les oculte la verdad pero después de explicarles entendieron y me apoyaron en todo, incluso viajaron conmigo a Madrid. Dado mis calificaciones y a todo el escándalo, la escuela me permitió terminar mis clases a distancia y me pude graduar e inicie mi nueva vida lejos de mi familia y se la sombra de Marie.

Claro no fue fácil, muchos reporteros habían logrado dar a conocer mi nombre como la misteriosa chica sin nombre que cantaba tras vestidores y eso había hecho que mi nombre se conociera por todos lados.

Un año después del accidente y de alejarme de mi familia, unos amigos de la universidad me invitaron a cantar con ellos en un pequeño bar en donde tocaban como banda, se habían enterado de mis canciones y mi gusto por contar luego de que saliéramos a un karaoke, a pesar de que me negué y les conté lo sucedido no les importo y me insistieron hasta que accedí.

Fue ahí cuando la emoción que me embargo esa noche en el concierto regreso a mí al ver como las personas aceptaban y gustaban de mis canciones.

Dos meses después nos habíamos hecho famosos en redes sociales gracias a que alguien grabo nuestra presentación y llego a manos de un productor que nos ofreció un contrato para sacar un disco.

Al principio me mostró renuente a aceptar y los chicos me entendieron pero después de que Eliazar me mostrara que no le interesaba mi pasado ni mi parentesco con Marie le di una oportunidad.

Casi un año después eramos una de las bandas del momento y famosos.

\- Bella, ¿Es verdad que esta canción esta dedicada a alguien en especial?¿Al chico con el que se te ha visto en diferentes ocasiones? - pregunto Leah, ella era una reportera de una revista de corazón y su revista había sacado varias fotografiás mías mientras salia a cenar y a divertirme con mis amigos.

\- Las canciones de Bella y nuestra música esta dedicada a todos nuestros fans - respondió Seth, uno de los músicos, él tocaba la batería.

\- Bella, ¿Que nos puedes decir del escándalo que protagonizo tu hermana Marie la semana pasada en un bar de Nueva York? - ese había sido James, un reportero de mala nota que siempre insistía en sacar el escándalo o comparar mi carrera como cantante con la de mi hermana.

\- Ya no más preguntas señores, eso es todo por hoy - interrumpió Eliazar dando por terminada la conferencia de prensa - Lo siento Bella, haré que la revista de James se encargue de retirarlo de las conferencias de la banda - agrego cuando estuvimos en el vestidor.

\- No te preocupes, se como es James y su insistencia en compararme con Marie - respondí dándole una sonrisa.

\- Bueno vamos todos al auto, pasare a dejarles en casa - dijo haciéndonos un gesto hacía la puerta.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Hola Spike - dije al bulldog que con trabajo vino corriendo a mí mientras entraba al departamento - ¿Has sido un buen chico? - no pude evitar sonreír cuando dejo caer todo su peso en el suelo esperando que rascara su barriga - ¿Y Kira? - le pregunte y escuche un maullido desde la pequeña cama que colgaba en una de las ventanas del departamento - Hola, vamos chicos, les daré de cenar - ante mis palabras ambos se levantaron y me siguieron hasta la cocina - Parece que papá no estará aquí esta noche - dije mientras veía el pizarrón que estaba en la puerta del refrigerados, solíamos poner ahí notas para conocer nuestros horarios pero ahí solo estaba mi nota de esta mañana.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la pregunta de Leah.

Sabía que la prensa comenzaba a sospechar de nuestra relación pero dado que nunca habíamos aceptado ni negado nada, no tenían más que especulaciones.

Le había conocido durante una de nuestras presentaciones en el bar y aunque al principio los dos nos mostramos algo cautelosos con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos enamorando y terminamos por darnos una oportunidad.

Aún estaba dolida por lo sucedido con Edward Cullen pero decidí dejar todo en el pasado junto con el escándalo de Marie y darme una oportunidad para iniciar de nuevo.

Anthony era todo lo que siempre había querido y deseado en un hombre, amable, caballeroso, divertido, tímido, un poco inseguro, apasionado, posesivo y no menos importante me dejaba más que satisfecha cuando hacíamos el amor.

Nueve meses después de iniciar nuestra relación habíamos decidido vivir juntos con su perro Spike y una gata que rescatamos de la calle.

\- Bueno chicos, buenas noches - les dije mirando como Kira y Spike se acomodaban en la esquina, cada uno en su cama para enseguida apagar las luces de la sala y me dirigía a nuestra habitación - La cama se siente tan grande sin ti - susurre a la almohada que tenia abrazada, tenia el perfume de Anthony, llevaba toda la semana fuera ya que había tenido que viajar por negocios y a pesar que hablábamos por teléfono y nos mandábamos mensajes no era lo mismo a tenerlo conmigo en la cama, desnudo y haciéndome el amor.

Desperté cuando sentí una placentera sensación en mi sexo haciendo que un gemido saliera de mis labios mientras que mi espalda se arqueaba. Sentía su caliente lengua moverse a lo largo de mi vagina e introducirse de golpe logrando que soltara un grito de éxtasis, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello para pegarlo más a mí.

\- Oh, si, así bebé - le escuche reír cuando mis caderas cobraron vida y comenzaron a moverse en busca de más placer - Estoy cerca... Maldición, así, así... Si justo ahí... Ah... - sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar ante el enorme placer que acababa de sentir - ¡AH! - exclame cuando le sentí adentrarse en mi de un solo golpe.

\- Shhh, ¿Estas bien amor?¿Te lastime? Lo siento, tal vez fui muy brusco - dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas - Lo siento amor... - mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y ocultar mi rostro en su cuello, sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Te extrañe tanto - susurre apretando mi agarre en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura.

\- Yo también te extrañe tanto amor - respondió besando mi cuello y cerrando más sus brazos a mi alrededor - Pero a partir de hoy tengo tres meses de vacaciones y no me separare de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunte mientras le alejaba levemente para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Si, he hablado con Aro y le he dicho: " me tomare unos meses de vacaciones, necesito pasar tiempo con mi dulce... - dejo un suave beso en mis labios - adorable - beso mi mejilla - fantástica - ahora dirigió su beso a mí oído - sensual - beso mi cuello - y follable novia - finalizo dándome un apasionado beso que hizo que mis caderas se levantaran al sentir como su pene continuaba más que listo, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de protesta cuando se separó de mí y acaricio mi mejilla mirándome con ternura y amor - Y convencerla de que acepte casarse conmigo" - sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa que no supe que decir, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunte sintiendo mis ojos arder por las lágrimas de emoción.

\- Por supuesto, te mostraría el hermoso y enorme anillo que está listo para tomar su lugar en tu dedo pero te mostrare que tan enserio hablo de otra manera - dijo antes de mover sus caderas para retirarse casi por completo y adentrarse de nuevo de golpe, ocasionando que mi cuerpo se arqueara y mis uñas se enterraran en su espalda.

Anthony comenzó a moverse de una manera apasionada y necesitada, igual que cada vez que volvíamos a hacer el amor después de algunos de sus viajes largos o de una de mis giras a otra ciudad, coloco mis piernas en sus hombros para embestir casi con locura, haciendo que lo sintiera tan profundo en mi interior, en esa posición se agachó para capturar mis labios en un fogoso beso, su lengua se adentro en mi boca cuando me separe para tomar aire.

Mis manos se enredaron en cabello para acercarlo a mi y callar el grito de placer cuando mis paredes se comprimieron a su alrededor y disparando su orgasmo también, podía sentir como algo caliente llenaba mi vientre.

Era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor sin usar preservativos.

Después de nuestra primera vez juntos ambos habíamos estado de acuerdo en usar condones y anticonceptivos pero un par de meses después comencé a experimentar una reacción alérgica en la piel y después de acudir al médico, supimos que era alérgica a algún medicamento en esta, así que lo discutimos y decidimos continuar solamente con los condones.

Nunca lo hablamos abiertamente pero sabía que hacerlo sin protección era un paso muy importante, podía quedar embarazada.

Anthony se retiro de mi y con cuidado bajo mis piernas no sin antes dejar un beso en cada uno de mis muslos.

\- ¿Y?¿Que dices?¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? - pregunto mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y me abrazaba fuertemente y haciéndome sentir su miembro aún despierto.

\- Por supuesto que si - respondí volteando mi rostro, él se acercó y capturo mis labios en un apasionado pero amoroso beso mientras se volvía a adentrar en mí lentamente - Ah... No hay nada... más que desee... que convertirme en tu... esposa, ah... - Anthony levanto mi pierna derecha mientras embestía lentamente y comenzaba a jugar con uno de mis pezones, él sabía que no duraría mucho, acababa de tener un magnifico orgasmo y aún continuaba sensible.

\- La esposa de Anthony Masen - sentencio aumentando las embestidas y solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que volviera a sentir como su caliente semen me inundaba por completo.

\- La esposa de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen - dije cuando estuve descansando en su pecho escuchando como su corazón latía rápidamente después de nuestra reciente actividad y ante mis palabras.

¿Quien hubiera imaginado que el amor de mi vida seria aquel chico que se enamoro de la voz de una diva sin nombre, como muchas veces repitió Marie?

Y es que después de lo sucedido en el concierto, fue más que obvio que Edward termino su relación con Marie y se tomo algunas semanas para pensar.

Casi un año después mientras hacía la gira promocional de una de sus películas en Madrid entro al mismo bar en donde nos presentábamos y aunque me permitió disculparme y explicarle se mostró algo molesto pero volvió a ir la noche siguiente y siguiente y asistió todos los días de las casi dos semanas que estuvo de visita.

Poco a poco comenzamos a hablar, por un momento pensé que el último día no asistiría y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando apareció agitado y sudoroso por haber corrido desde el estudio de televisión en donde se había presentado, aún con su traje y mi corazón no pudo evitar latir de amor por él.

Esa noche me invito a cenar a su hotel y después de esa noche acordamos iniciar una amistad, claro sin tratarnos como Bella, la hermana de Marie ni de Edward Cullen, el famoso actor, incluso me pidió que le llamara Anthony.

Por cerca de dos meses nuestra comunicación se basó en llamadas, mensajes, e-mails y video llamadas, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo en realidad y si antes lo amaba, mi corazón volvió a caer en sus redes de nuevo.

Una noche de diciembre me dio la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, y es que con ayuda de los chicos de la banda, varios clientes del bar, empleados y dueño prepararon el lugar y en un romántico momento, me pidió ser su novia.

Esa noche me llevo a un hermoso departamento en medio de la ciudad y después de presentarme a Spike y una deliciosa cena me contó que dos productores le había contactado para protagonizar una película y una serie de televisión por lo que había decidido mudarse a Madrid.

Un mes después hicimos el amor por primera vez, había sido mi primera vez no así la de Edward pero fue tan tierno y cuidadoso y me mostró la pasión que poseía, también me había confesado que se había enamorado de mi voz la primera vez que escucho una de mis canciones.

Y ahora...

No podía creer que ahora me convertiría en su esposa.

Recordaba todo el dolor y tristeza que sentí cuando me entere que se casaría con Marie, así como mis deseos de poder tomar su lugar en la vida de Edward.

\- ¿En que piensas? - pregunto mientras acariciaba mi espalda tiernamente.

\- En que pasare de ser una diva sin nombre a ser Bella Cullen, la esposa del famoso actor - respondí levantando mi mirada.

\- Nunca has sido un diva sin nombre amor - dijo seriamente.

\- Lo sé - sonreí levantando mi rostro para acercarme a él y enseguida entendió el gesto porque capturo mis labios en un beso lleno de amor mientras una de sus manos se movía por mi espalda y la otra hacía una de mis piernas para colocarme encima de él a horcajadas - ¿Que te parece si continuamos celebrando nuestro compromiso? - dije mientras dejaba besos en su cuello y bajaba lentamente por su pecho.

\- Me parece bien, tengo que compensarte por la larga semana que estuvimos separados - contesto mientras tomaba mi cintura para levantarme levemente y dejarme caer sobre su pene despierto.

Y así iniciamos con nuestra nueva vida.

Sin ser una _**DIVA SIN NOMBRE**_.

* * *

 *** Ta-daaan... ¿Y?¿Que les pareció esta historia? Tenia algunas semanas con esta historia en mi mente y casi una semana escribiéndola pero por fin pude terminarla. Si, lo sé, sé que tengo las otras historias para continuar pero recuerden que están a prueba, entre más reviews dejen y la vuelvan su favorita seguiré subiendo capítulos, también pasen por mis otras historias, se las recomiendo mucho. Besos, Little Saturnito.**


End file.
